


my arm is on your arm (between the sheets)

by pakaulei (feeltripping)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltripping/pseuds/pakaulei
Summary: A birthday present for gentlesin, who asked for Lena wearing a t-shirt with the Supergirl logo.





	my arm is on your arm (between the sheets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soclose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclose/gifts).



> happy birthday!! 
> 
> this is not beta-ed, and I'm sure it contains errors.

_Today_ Kara texts Lena, leaned against the wall of the DEO eating a donut and leaving powdered sugar on the screen of her phone, _is a good day_.

Alex bumps her shoulder. “Lena?” She even manages to keep the judgement out of her tone. Not in her voice but a little bit in the arch of her eyebrow, despite her intentions. Kara presses her thumb just there to leave sugar dust on her eyelashes. Alex rolls her eyes. 

Kara’s phone buzzes. _Always a good sign when Supergirl is content. Come home early?_

Kara pushes off the wall with the barest flex of her calf. “So we’re good, yeah? Alien contained, human accomplice jailed, paperwork in Winn’s capable speedy fingers--”

“Winn does your paperwork?”

Kara’s eyes dart back and forth. “He… spellchecks it for me?”

Alex sighs. When she stretches her arms up her shoulder pops and she winces. Kara touches the flex of it through the back of her thin shirt. Her fingers blur and buzz and Alex almost groans in surprised relief, the vibrating warmth spreading through her aching muscle. “Sounds good,” she says, “or, no but whatever. Don’t tell J’onn.” Kara’s fingers increase and she makes a pleased noise. “This is new.”

“A trick from Barry.”

Alex sighs again. “Fine, yes. Go. Tell Lena I say hello, and also--”

“You’re watching her,” Kara parrots dutifully. “Hand on gun. Finger on trigger. Pew pew Luthor bye bye.”

Alex rolls her eyes. Her fingers tighten once around Kara’s wrist, a softening Kara has always seen more of her than anyone else. “I’ve never said that.”

“I’m a journalist,” Kara says, undoing her cape with a clever twist of fingers and a pinch of superhuman strength. “I paraphrase.” She drops the cape, dirt and grime and all, over Alex’s arm. “Say hi to Maggie for me?”

Alex smirks at her, playful after a good day of good endings. “I’ll paraphrase something.”

Kara taps at her phone on the way to the showers. _ETA 10 min_.

++

Kara adjusts her glasses. There’s enough Chinese takeout dangling from her two fingers to feed Lena for a week--just enough for Kara’s dinner. She’s wearing that button up that Lena likes to see on her, faintly wrinkled, and her falls around her face is loose, still damp waves from her shower.

The doorman had greeted her by name and the hallway to the elevator was lined with lilies, which Kara had told Lena last week are her favourite. The elevator operator inquired after the wellbeing of her sister before swiping for the penthouse. 

Lena has an added door to her suite, the elevator not opening directly into her living space. Kara says she’s paranoid and secretive, Lena says she’s a Luthor and money can’t buy loyalty. Kara balances all her bags in her arms and taps the toe of her shoe against the door, shifting from foot to foot as she waits, the elevator dinging shut behind her.

The door opens. “Hey,” Kara says her view obfuscated, “Chinese! I got extra dumplings, in case you want one.”

“I’m sure,” Lena responds, dry. Some of the bags lift away and Kara is gifted with Lena from behind, a tight white t-shirt that hangs just low enough it’s clear she isn’t wearing anything else. Kara almost trips over own feet following her into the apartment. 

They lay out the food on the table and Lena turns, smiling, her hair down in soft loose waves and--Kara’s brain short circuits. The t-shirt Lena is wearing is cheap and Kara was going to tease her about it--except. Except it’s the house of El emblazoned in her family’s colours across Lena’s chest. One of the cheap souvenir knock-offs they sell on the street here and in Metropolis, and it shouldn't bring Kara’s entire being to a sudden shuddering halt but she’s stock still and wide eyed and Lena is smirking her little knowing smile. 

“Jess gave it to me,” she says, leaning her hip against the table. “I think she meant it as a joke.”

“Ha,” Kara manages, only just. Her voice is low and strangled and she has to still her hands, reminding herself how weak this world can be against her skin and the flex of her muscles. “Ha,” she adds again, with far too long a pause between.

“You like it, then.” Lena’s smile turns pleased. “I’m glad.” She turns and goes on her tiptoes, barefoot and pale pink painted nails, arms up to reach the shelves with the plates and glasses. The movement pulls the hem of the shirt up over the curve of her ass, the faint wrinkle of fabric in the small of her back, the tightening of her calves and thighs. 

Kara makes another low noise.

“There’s a documentary I think you’d like,” Lena is saying through the white noise in Kara’s ears. “A happy one.”

“Mm,” Kara agrees, only vaguely aware of what’s happening right in front of her. Lena is popping open styrofoam containers and asking Kara to grab utensils. 

Kara stirs into motion--but not where Lena directed her. She comes up behind Lena instead, pressing the lines of their bodies together and making a pleased noise when they fit, perfect and Lena soft and warm against her. She slides her fingers through Lena’s hair, feeling the roughness from the product that kept it perfect all day long and the softer stranders underneath, like silk. 

She drops a single kiss to a freckle on the slope of Lena’s shoulder, just below the junction of her neck, a quiet dry brush of lips. Lena shivers. “The food,” she murmurs, a half-question.

Kara kisses under her ear, the faintest scrape of her teeth to punctuate her response. 

“A rare day indeed,” Lena teases, but her breath hitches. She turns her head over her shoulder and they kiss, soft and then harder, with promise. 

“It’ll keep,” Kara says, and lifts Lena up onto the counter, rucking the shirt up around her waist. The stone is cold and Lena shivers again, squirming a little; Kara’s grip on her hips holds her fast. She tickles a finger over Lena’s belly to make her squirm again, and Lena slings her arms around Kara’s neck, tugging insistently until Kara gives in. 

They kiss for a long time. Until Lena is squirming for a different reason and Kara’s breath is coming quick. Lena tugs the shirt out from Kara’s waist and traces her nails around the planes of Kara’s abdomen, pushing her bra up impatiently for more skin to touch. Kara presses as close as she can and feels Lena against her middle, hot and slick and the lock of her ankles in the small of Kara’s back.

Lena breaks the kiss to mouth across Kara’s cheek to her neck, sloppy and full of teeth and smiling. “I think maybe you want me to keep this on?”

Kara lifts her, easily, lifting her up so Lena can laugh and her hair can tumble down across Kara’s face like a curtain. “Yes.”

She carries her to the bedroom, refusing to trip--she thinks she broke a leg off the coffee table but Lena is giggling--and then moaning, when Kara licks a stripe up her throat. 

Kara lays her down on the bed so careful, and Lena gets that fond look she does when Kara is exquisitely gentle with her. Kara doesn’t know how to tell her---how she held a hummingbird in her hands once, as a child, new on this earth. Felt its humming wings and its singing heart and knew she could kill it with a twitch of her fingers. That’s how Lena feels when Kara is inside her and around her and atop her, a hummingbird and Kara with hands of stone. So she is careful, and Lena is fond, and it is beautiful, the two of them.

Their kiss now is slow, compared to the kitchen. Slow and easy and Kara takes the time to sit back on Lena hips and rest her fingers on Lena’s wrists while Lena undoes her shirt, button by button to let it slip from Kara’s shoulders. The straps of her bra follow, and then the zip of her pants. 

“Tell me why you like it so much,” Lena says, one arm pillowed under her head while Kara slides off the bed to undress all the way. “This cheesy shirt they sell on street corners to tourists.”

Kara lets her pants and underwear stay where they fall, stepping free and then flopping on the bed to snake an arm around Lena’s waist and pull her closer. “It’s my house,” she murmurs, laying a palm flat on the center of her crest. “My family’s name.”

“Ah,” Lena says, tipping her head back so Kara can flick her nails about the hollow of her throat. “A possessive thing.”

“Yes,” Kara agrees. “I mean--” she stammers, immediately after. “It’s not-- I know you’re your own person.”

Lena hums. She arches her back and Kara watches her colours ripple across her chest, her mouth dry. She licks moisture back into it and folds herself over Lena. _Gentle_ , she reminds herself, her hand skimming up the inside of Lena’s thigh. “Gentle,” she murmurs, her thumb on Lena’s clit and the tip of one finger nestling inside. 

“Yes,” Lena murmurs, her legs spreading wider. “Kara Zor-El.”

Kara sinks her mouth into the pale column of Lena’s throat, just enough to feel the blood rising to the surface as she marks Lena with the imprint of her teeth, as unique as a fingerprint and even prettier to look at. “Lena Luthor,” she hums, and Lena’s body yields to her probing touch, taking two fingers and fluttering when Kara twists them just so. Kara slides her arm to replacing Lena’s beneath Lena’s head, fitting her hip against her wrist and rolling her body to make her fingers slip and thrust and hook. Kisses Lena’s chest where the shirt has been dragged down to taste her sweat and feel the thump of her heart, rabbit quick.

 

After, they will eat cold dumplings on Lena’s sofa even though it’s white and they both know Kara will spill soy sauce on it. They’ll watch documentaries and Lena will tease her when Kara cries at the joy of it, the hummingbirds fighting to live and the triumph of this world, so vibrant and alive when Kara’s is nothing but dust in the void. Maybe Kara will be called into the DEO before they slide to bed and maybe she won’t; maybe instead Lena will kiss the insides of her knees and hook Kara’s leg over her shoulder and they will love sweetly until the sun rises. 

But for now, they are here and they are vibrant and alive the two of them. Kara knows how to value these moments, how to tuck them away and use them as her strength later, when everything seems lost and awful. Lena with bed head and the flush of her orgasm rising in her cheeks and the way she whispers Kara’s name before she comes. The smell of Lena on her tongue and her fingers and the way it lingers like perfume on linen. The way Lena’s smile tastes. The way she says her name.

“I like this shirt,” Lena murmurs, when her breathing has started to slow. “I think I’ll keep it.”

“Jess is my favourite,” Kara agrees, flopping onto her side and gathering up Lena close to her chest, nosing at the nape of Lena’s neck. “Second favourite,” she amends, and kisses the corner of Lena’s mouth, where it’s curved up and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think and catch me on tumblr @ feeltripping


End file.
